niuflandiafandomcom-20200215-history
Serce
=Serce= OFA na dzień 1 grudnia 2006 Equivocal (niejednoznaczny) *BROOKSTONE'S MIRABELLE NOIR OF ARDEA WS06868407 NEWFOUNDLAND F BLACK Mar 24 2006 25 EQUIVOCAL - SPECIALIST, ECHO CARDIAC *NAKISKA'S JURASSIC BARK WS05554904 NEWFOUNDLAND M BLACK Mar 16 2006 14 EQUIVOCAL - CARDIOLOGIST, ECHO CARDIAC *NORTH STAR ISLE OF KISKA WS03102108 NEWFOUNDLAND F BLACK Feb 23 2005 24 EQUIVOCAL - PRACTITIONER CARDIAC Abnormal BUTTER'S FARM BEAU IDEAL WP74416305 NEWFOUNDLAND M Sep 22 1998 22 ABNORMAL - CARDIOLOGIST CARDIAC CEDAR POND'S FAB FOUR DRUMMER WP62283406 NEWFOUNDLAND M BROWN Jul 29 1996 14 ABNORMAL CARDIAC HELMSMAN'S MANDA LIFEBOATS BS150606 NEWFOUNDLAND F Jul 15 1996 33 ABNORMAL - CARDIOLOGIST CARDIAC JOLLY ROGERS ELLIE SANDCASTLE WP77292706 NEWFOUNDLAND F WHITE/BLACK Sep 1 1998 17 ABNORMAL - CARDIOLOGIST CARDIAC NAKISKA'S PIER PRESSURE WP81652601 NEWFOUNDLAND F BLACK Apr 19 2002 18 ABNORMAL - CARDIOLOGIST, ECHO CARDIAC OLDE MILL'S GRETA AT GREYSTONE WP41476402 NEWFOUNDLAND F BLACK Feb 1 1996 44 ABNORMAL - CARDIOLOGIST CARDIAC SALTYDOG'S ARJASHUN WR06120103 NEWFOUNDLAND M BLACK Mar 31 2004 26 ABNORMAL - PRACTITIONER, ECHO CARDIAC SALTYDOG'S THERE'S YUR TROUBLE WS08222803 NEWFOUNDLAND F BLACK Jul 21 2005 13 ABNORMAL - CARDIOLOGIST CARDIAC SANDCASTLES BADD LEROY BROWN WP43569801 NEWFOUNDLAND M BROWN Sep 1 1998 72 ABNORMAL - CARDIOLOGIST CARDIAC SANDCASTLES BADD NEWS BEAR WP58152702 NEWFOUNDLAND M BLACK Sep 1 1998 49 ABNORMAL - CARDIOLOGIST CARDIAC SANDCASTLES EVENING STAR WP80012903 NEWFOUNDLAND F BLACK Sep 1 1998 16 ABNORMAL - CARDIOLOGIST CARDIAC SANDCASTLES SAN JAC WP53283103 NEWFOUNDLAND M WHITE/BLACK Sep 1 1998 56 ABNORMAL - CARDIOLOGIST CARDIAC SOCORRO'S DREAMING OF THE SEA WS03858801 NEWFOUNDLAND F BLACK Dec 8 2004 19 ABNORMAL - CARDIOLOGIST, ECHO CARDIAC SubAortic Stenosis *Capriccio's SWEET LORAINE WS01927804 NEWFOUNDLAND F BLACK Nov 26 2003 13 SAS, ECHO CARDIAC *RIVERHOUSE DUNCAN MACLEOD WP79873901 NEWFOUNDLAND M BLACK Jan 15 2003 24 SAS, ECHO CARDIAC *SALTYDOG'S CELTIC BEAUTY WS12396010 NEWFOUNDLAND F BLACK Sep 12 2006 13 SAS, ECHO CARDIAC *SEABROOK'S GEORGE POOH BEAR WR01067401 NEWFOUNDLAND M BLACK Nov 6 2003 18 SAS, ECHO CARDIAC *Ursinus Velutus YULE TIDE WS16891501 NEWFOUNDLAND M GRAY Oct 12 2006 39 SAS, ECHO CARDIAC Objaśnienia Cardiac Example: DP-CA250/12M/C-PI * DP = Breed Code, in this case a Doberman Pinscher * CA = OFA Database, in this case Cardiac (CA) * 250 = Ascending numerical identifier given to each animal with a breed evaluated as normal and given a number, in this case the 250 th Doberman to be given a cardiac number * 12 = The age in months when the testing was done, in this case 12 months * M = Sex * C = Suffix indicating the area of specialty of the attending veterinarian. P = General Practitioner S = Specialist C = Board Certified Cardiologist * PI = Indicates that the animal has been permanently identified in the form of tattoo or microchip. If the animal lacks permanent identification, a suffix of NOPI is applied Mitteilung aus der Zuchtbuchstelle *Herz-Untersuchung Dezember 2006 Rüde : Nonino van de Turfhoeve 2390722 ohne Befund Vater : Ferro van de Turfhoeve NHSB 2292043 Mutter : Camiyou van de Turfhoeve NHSB 2082396 Hündin : Cera von den Drömlingsbären 38395 leichte Aortenstenose Vater : Ch Terry vom Elsterufer 35206 Mutter : Antje von den Drömlingsbären 36550 Hündin : Dragonheart's Alabama-Sweet Home 44658 ohne Befund Vater : Vinzenz vom St.Lorenz-Strom 42482 Mutter : Amanda Bär von Neufundland 41688 Hündin : Viva-Vabene von Widdersdorf 45258 ohne Befund Vater : Hjerteknusern Excellent Circus N21979 Mutter : Dizy-Dorte von Freudenthal 43826 Hündin : Mette-Marit von St.Clemens 45447 ohne Befund Vater : Ch Bruder Ludvig Bär v.Gelderland 39931 Mutter : Luna-Blue von St.Clemens 40370 Hündin : Maxima-Bär von St.Clemens 45449 ohne Befund Vater : Ch Bruder Ludvig Bär v.Gelderland 39931 Mutter : Luna-Blue von St-Clemens 40370 Hündin : Comeback von Peterreuth 45515 ohne Befund Vater : Ch Bear's Cove Double Action L0L22090 Mutter : Antonia von Peterreuth 43774 Rüde : Amigo von der Raspenburg 45520 ohne Befund Vater : Gustel vom Elsterufer 41269 Mutter : Hanka von der Wässernach 43546 Hündin : Alina von der Raspenburg 45523 ohne Befund Vater : Gustel vom Elsterufer 41269 Mutter : Hanka von der Wässernach 43546 Hündin : Independent Queen von der Ruhraue 45542 ohne Befund Vater : Ch Fairweather's Conquerer LOSH 596273 Mutter : Belle Isle's Newf-s Reason to Believe 45103-1 Hündin : Upsala-Lisa vom Elsterufer 45686 ohne Befund Vater : Highlander von der Ostalb 43465 Mutter : Angel vom Neißetahl 43986 Hündin : Cara vom St.Lorenz-Strom 45695 ohne Befund Vater : Ch Freedom Parming von Schönbühl 42633 Mutter : Black-Sanderland Key of Life 44437-1 Hündin : Chin-Chin vom St.Lorenz-Strom 45696 ohne Befund Vater : Ch Freedom Parming von Schönbühl 42633 Mutter : Black-Sanderland Key of Life 44437-I Rüde : Skipper's Intendet it for you 46596-I ohne Befund Vater : Skipper's New Wave King of Helluland SPKP1284 Mutter : Miss Skippers King of Helluland MET UF7114 Hündin : Treasure from King of Helluland 46597-I ohne Befund Vater : Black Pride Adonis from Skipper's HR10406 Mutter : Milky Way King of Helluland SPKP 1280 Rüde : Daniel for Shadow's Eternity 46600-I ohne Befund Vater : Ch Fairweather's A'Great Pretender LOS 577067 Mutter : Kendian's in Your Eyes ÖHSB N1497 Hündin : Kate Haywood Promise of Gold 46601-I ohne Befund Vater : Vanguard Promise of Gold NHSB 2431348 Mutter : US Manana Promise of Gold NHSB 2401677 Rüde : POISON OR HONEY King of Helluland SPKP1355 ohne Befund Vater : Midnight Lady's Especially for You MET UF5754 Mutter : Milky Way King of Helluland SPKP 1280 Kategoria:Zdrowie